


First Dance

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Blue. Slightly tweaked at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hollydb's birthday.

"Yeah... well, I'm not the one who wanted 'Wind Beneath My Wings' for the first dance," Spike said loudly.

Everyone stared at Buffy.

"That was the spell," she mumbled.

Willow followed Buffy as she went to the kitchen.

"Did I mention the sorry part?"

"Forget about it, Will. It happened," Buffy replied with a tired smile.

Two hours later, Buffy sat on Giles' couch, watched TV, and ignored the tied-up vampire.

"Come on, pet. Untie me," Spike said.

"After you made that crack about the first dance? No way!"

"I'll do anything."

Buffy's eyes twinkled. "Anything?"

Spike nodded eagerly.

Buffy grinned. "So, 'Wind Beneath My Wings' will still be the first dance."


End file.
